Searching
by Legendkun
Summary: A battle that changed everything. Ash Ketchum the charming and loving Pokemon trainer has changed as Steven Kang with Ash's friends try to find him. The mysterious Ash has a deeper intention why he wants them to search for him, but only time will tell if they can actually find them. Will they find Ash or will Steven and co. fail?


Chapter 1: Surprises that makes combos!

**A/N: Hello guys the name is Legendkun! I'm proud to present my first story I'm going to try and complete. Furthermore there might be some Pokémon words that are from the competitive gameplay furthermore I would like you to read my first story: Searching!**

**Monotypes or battles: The battling of one Pokémon type only ex: gym leaders, steel using Pokémon trainers… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, but I do own my OC characters.**

I was so close in accomplishing my goal I was just too happy that the final battle would be taking me to glory, but destiny had something else in mind and it played a mean trick with me.

**May 17, 2009, 9:53 PM, Indigo Stadium Lockers**

I was eccentric; shocked that I Steven Kang had accomplished one thing nobody could ever go far with is going with a monotype team. People laughed at me and said I had no chance of winning a league with just one type, but I proved them all wrong. I was in the locker rooms preparing for my final battle as I then released everybody from their Pokéballs. I had an all steel monotype team. I saw my starter Lucario otherwise known as Aura for his really awesome aura skills he was meditating as he was using telepathy with me. I wasn't paying much attention to what he was trying to say to me because he seemed deeply troubled, but I ignored it. I then looked at my other five Pokémon.

I saw my newly evolved Ferrothorn as I saw him jumping around happily with the other guys as his spikes were going all around the place. Ferrothorn known as Spikes to me had a mostly silver color on its body. Around its eyes had a yellow coloring as green encircled the yellow. Nothing could be said as for his spikes as the three lines for his spikes had all green and each circle had 4 spikes. Ferrothorn had 12 spikes in total. I just remembered the day when I had met young Ferroseed defending himself from poachers. I still remember the day.

**Flashback **

**March 21, 2009 Outskirts of Fuchsia City**

It was getting slightly less chilly everyday as the March sun was trying to melt as much snow as it could. I was walking down the outskirts of Fuchsia City with my newly evolved Magnezone as it got back from my friend David in Sinnoh who went to Mt. Coronet to evolve Magneton. Magnezone or Plus I nicknamed it was spinning its small magnets around happy to be with me. Aura came out again sensing danger was here. I usually didn't believe Aura's foreshadow, but I soon accepted it because every time he foreshadowed something it was accurate and correct. Aura led me to the bushes as Plus quietly went over. I heard something a man shouting as a bullet nearly missed my shoulder by a centimeter. The jackal-like Pokémon seeing me almost getting hurt growled in anger. Aura used telepathy with me as I responded back, "We can't just go there and say we are here to save the day!"

Aura sent another message concerning a plan. (We just need to get their attention and free the Pokémon.) I looked at Aura in confusion as he face palmed not knowing what I was getting into. Aura then exasperated messaged me again. (They're poachers, master.) I sighed in defeat as I was too dense to figure what was happening until something was passed by me and sat on my head. It was rare to see this Pokémon because of how uncommon it was here in the Kanto region so I scanned it for knowledge.

**Ferroseed, the Thorn Seed Pokémon. It absorbs the iron it finds in a rock while clinging to the ceiling. It shoots spikes when in danger. **

I then realized Aura was smashing itself on the ground. Aura growled frustrated with me that I had the Pokédex a bit too loud, fine full volume. It basically alerted every poacher around me. I replied, "Oops I guess we have to battle as we usually do." Aura positioned itself into a fighting stance as I commanded the aura Pokémon, "Aura you just fight the way you do I'm going to use Plus for this." Aura nodded as Plus was excited for another battle. I then said to Ferroseed, "Hey little guy we'll protect you don't worry."

Then a boom came and I almost got knocked out if it wasn't for that protect by Plus. I didn't have the full knowledge of Plus's moves so I yelled, "Plus use Thunder Wave on those incoming guys that try to attack us or shoot us." Plus nodded as it saw its first victim, and Plus then shot out a strong electric binding as it traveled to one toward the other. I saw each man falling towards the ground from the strong electromagnetic shock that they got. I excited complimented how strong Plus got as Plus was happily making sounds. I saw Aura fighting off the Houndooms that the hunters had sent, so I commanded, "Plus another Thunder Wave to paralysis these dooms." Plus sent another wave as the Houndooms were much slower than usual as Aura finished them off with Bone Rush. We then heard the boss angrily exclaiming, "Where the hell are you stupid pieces of trash!" He then came to the clearing as he pointed to me you. He swiftly took out a gun as he pushed the trigger instantly at my face. There was some stuff going through my mind. One was seeing Sherry again and the other was how to be alive. It was too fast as I hoped for the best. Instead of me yelping I heard a scream. I opened my eyes and carefully searched what was happening. I gazed a green force field was around me as I saw Ferroseed using Pin Missile to fend off the boss. As Plus used another Thunder Wave the boss then fell limp as I checked his body for anything. We then followed Ferroseed as the little guy showed us where the other captured Pokémon were. We then freed them using Aura's Bone Rush and Ferroseed's Pin Missile. We called Officer Jenny using my Pokédex as I also had a small battle with Ferroseed earning me a new Pokémon.

**Flashback End**

**May 17, 2009, 9:59 PM, Indigo Stadium Lockers**

I was still in dreamland till an announcement filled my ears, "**Will the participants please come out now!" **The announcement ended as I said, "This is it guys this is what we've been waiting for." Everyone nodded in determination as I returned them to their Pokéballs. The door opened revealing a young man who guided me toward the battle field. I took every step with pride as I Steven Kang would show what he was made of. I saw light poured in as I shielded my eyes. I then heard the announcer, "**Hello fine night is it and welcome to the 50****th**** annual Pokémon Indigo League Tournament, and today Ben Sadrin which is me will be speaking throughout this entire battle. Now let's introduce our final players today! First we have the mystical boy who's in the finals and is ready to show that a monotype team is not going to take him down. It's Steven Kang!" **The crowd was clapping and cheering my name over and over again. The announcement continued, "**Our next opponent is someone you all have been waiting for…" **I wasn't focusing on the announcement until I did with that name I heard, "**Let's welcome Ash Ketchum!" **I suddenly opened my eyes as fear started to creep into my heart. I couldn't believe it Ash Ketchum was my opponent! The last time I heard about him was that he lost the Unova league coming back here to train, but I never thought he was here to verse me. I decided to not let my face show what I was feeling so I remained calm.

**May 17, 2009, 10:10 PM, Indigo League Stadium**

The referee signaled our attention as he explained the rules, "This will be a full six on six battle. When the challenger's Pokémon is unable to battle it is shown that it can't continue to battle. Also no switching unless one of the Pokémon is defeated and the trainer choose a new Pokémon. Then they can put a new Pokémon in play. There will be no time limit so trainers please say your last words and then send out your Pokémon. I started to form a sentence in my mind till Ash started to speak. Ash spoke with anger seething through his words something I never thought of seeing, "So you're that rookie trainer using Pokémon with one type. I see that you're going to be a gym leader or even a Pokémon master, but one thing I have to tell you is that dreams get you nowhere kid. Also if you think you can beat me you're wrong. I've had years of experience and know I'm going to give you something you'll regret." He looked around at the crowd waiting for some kind of reaction none came from them. He continued his speech, "The one type you adore is steel and since its steel I'm going to give you hell today because I'm going to injure them so badly that you won't be able to use them again." He laughed as he then sent out his Charizard. Everybody gasped knowing what the 'hell' meant. I was frustrated someone would pull a trick like that but him I thought was never going to do that. I shouted with much courage I could carry, "If you think you can defeat me with those fire types I'm going to have to prove you wrong Ash Ketchum, and I know there's something wrong with you and I'm going to break that darkness you carry!" A loud scream from the crowd knowing that they were on my side for this fight and other people were watching hoping that Ash Ketchum would be back to his sane self.

**May 17, 2009, 10:30 PM, Cerulean City: Misty's Gym**

Misty was in the living room of her house/gym with Brock as they saw the mystifying Ash Ketchum saying these cruel words to the kid. Brock spoke up, "Misty, this new kid better beat Ash, but I now look at the situation as hopeless…" Misty saw the sadness in his eyes remembering how Ash defeated Forest his little brother in a devastating match. Misty replied, "Don't worry Brock if I can't beat him maybe this kid can because I feel something special from him that day when we battled." She tried to look at the positive side of Ash as he now knew the crushing defeat of not training, but she could not believe how harsh he was now. She only hoped that Steven can win.

**May 17, 2009, 10:30 PM, Petalburg City: Norman's house**

The family couldn't believe what they heard from Ash Ketchum who was the kind and sweet boy who had dreams just stated that dreams were just fake. Max looked in disbelief as he saw his idol right in front of him being so harsh, but he felt so bad for his sister May who had more of an impact on her. He just wished the best for the new trainer waiting to see if Ash did that as a joke. May had tears coming up to her eyes seeing her mentor as some harsher person than Paul. May suddenly stood up going to her room as she started bawling. The parents looked away not knowing what had happened with him.

**May 17, 2009, 10:30 PM, Twinleaf Town: Dawn's house**

Everyone of Ash's rivals and friends were there hearing about the great news about him, but once they heard what had happened everyone grew silent. Paul wanting the silence to stop said, "What a jerk." That earned him a huge slap in the cheek by Dawn. She looked at the T.V knowing that the real Ash wouldn't have done that. Tobias one of the legendary users broke the silence again spoke, "This is far from out happened to the normal Ash we've seen. Nevertheless I shall go search for him and have a little battle with him." Everybody knew that was the best choice because who can defeat a legendary user? That answer my friends is a very wrong one.

**May 17, 2009, 10:30 PM, Striaton City: Cilan's house**

Same thing as Sinnoh everyone was shocked at hearing what they had just heard, but Cilan just commented, "The taste is very bitter and sour making a bad combination." The comment Cilan made everyone go drop to the floor Cilan as Iris said, "Well he did say after we took down Team Plasma that he would go and train, but I never thought he would turn out like that." Cameron was one of Ash's rivals as he stood up and said,

"We are all worried about Ash and the only think is to go and defeat him but this kid may be the only way to defeat Ash once and for all." Everyone nodded knowing that if this kid couldn't defeat them Ash's friends were the only way to stop him.

**May 17, 2009, 10:32 PM, Indigo League Stadium**

Two minutes had passed as I said those final words out of my mouth I then shouted, "I choose you Spikes!" The Thorn Pod Pokémon came out as it came to stand on its three steel vines. The board then showed the standings:

**Steven Kang – Ash Ketchum**

**Ferrothorn – Charizard**

I was waiting for the signal from the referee then the man shouted, "Ready trainers you may begin!" The announcer then said, "**Much words were said so I'm going to stay quiet until the half time but until please watch the final battle!" **Without further ado I shouted, "Spikes use Thunder Wave to paralysis then use Stealth Rock from there!" The Pokémon let out a noise as a yellow wave came toward Charizard, but Ash only laughed at his attempt. Ash replied, "Dodge and then use Fire Spin plus to power it up use Inferno." Charizard roared as it dodged the electric wave as it blew fire that became a tornado as it went toward Spikes. Spikes kept throwing the Spikes into play as he saw the fire tornado coming he waited orders as he stopped. Spikes then saw a huge blast of fire knowing that death was instant without the help of his trainer.

I saw the huge fire going towards my Pokémon as I said, "Use Protect to block everything!" Ash then exclaimed coldly,

"Let's see how much heat he can endure! Charizard use Flamethrower to melt down his weak Protect." Ash knew that defeating that Ferrothorn would be good news for him. I saw Charizard breathing fire on the Protect as Ferrothorn was looking at me like it could do nothing. I was thinking as hard as I could until I had an idea. "Ferrothorn use Sandstorm to make Charizard's focus grow weary! Then use Rollout to get yourself out these fast!" I replied. Ash then said, "Charizard stop you're breathing and focus when he releases that shield then fly up there!" It all happened fast as I saw Ferrothorn conjuring a Sandstorm inside the Protect. I waited till the green shield started to lower itself as Ferrothorn rolled itself out there. I knew that this would be a good place to set up. Ash growled as he said, "Use Flamethrower to find out where he is!" Charizard again breathed out the flames that could make me lose this round. I then smiled as Ash saw what he did. I shouted, "Spikes use Sandstorm again but make it stronger than before!" Spikes huffed as it spinned around creating dust and rocks to go all over the place. The flames that Charizard were breathing died quickly because of the sandstorm.

Ash seethed his teeth in anger as he yelled, "Charizard we are going aerial use Hone Claws then Aerial Ace to pick him up!" I almost forgot that Charizard could use physical attacks! I was thinking, _Maybe I can use a nice combo that might work… its risky, but I might win this round because of it. _I looked over and saw Charizard's claws getting bigger every second I shouted, "Spikes you gotta use Curse of Spikes!" The thorn pod Pokémon nodded as it started to meditate. I glanced over at Ferrothorn and said, "When he comes close do what we planned!" Ash saw Charizard at full power and shouted, "Now show that brat what power we have!" Charizard went in the spinning sandstorm, but Ash heard a roar of pain from Charizard. I then quickly squeaked, "Spikes release your sandstorm!" Spikes rotated counter clockwise this time as the sandstorm completely stopped and saw a Charizard that had bruises all over its body. I couldn't believe it was still alive, so I quickly exclaimed, "Spikes use Thunder Wave now!" Spikes created the yellow wave as it struck Charizard. Ash took everything slowly as he started to chuckle which created questions to stir around his mind, _Why is he laughing to himself…? Oh no! _

Ash saw the look on my face as he laughed, "Thank you for activating his Blaze! I can now destroy you!" "Charizard use Overheat to quickly destroy that piece of junk!" He laughed as I then glanced and saw a chance a risk even to save it from the overheating flames. I quickly said, "Spikes Rollout with Sandstorm you know the drill!" I saw something I wished I could've used long ago as I saw a counter shield a perfect one coming from Spikes. He started to rotate its steel body, but the Rollout helped it go stronger because of the Rollout each clockwise spins helped it go faster and faster. Ash yelled in frustration as he saw the flames of hell getting canceled with the mighty sandstorm.

Ash gazed at me with such fury I've never seen as he as he shouted, "You boy are going to pay for that!" Before he could do anything I shouted, "Spikes use Sandspin!" As the steel body started to spin the sandstorm was directed to Charizard as it buffeted Charizard more than before. I then said, "Stealth Rock to Rollpolish!" Spikes then created a barrage of rocks around the field as it started to spin to make it shinier. Spikes then rolled sideways on the ground as it heavily ran over Charizard at a lightning fast speed. Spikes came out dancing as a huge body fell down to the ground. The referee ran over to check over the giant lizard as it announced, "Charizard is unable to battle Ferrothorn is the winner!" The crowd cheered as it saw one of the fire powerhouses down. I thought to myself, _I finally did it using the power of quick thinking and friendship. _I then hurried over to Ferrothorn for nice hug.

Ash just stared at me as he said, "Good job buddy you gave what you could." He returned the Flame Pokémon into its Pokéball. The referee then shouted, "Will the green side please send out their new Pokémon into play!" Ash then called out, "I call you!" Ash's next Pokémon came out surprising everybody on the field for his next choice.

This Pokémon was a turtle. All in all it surprised everybody that Ash Ketchum was going to use this. The shell of the turtle was black as it had rock like shells with "holes" that glow red. The skin of this was reddish as its eyes were always closed. It then released steam from its noses. Ash then shouted, "Torkoal let's go and show who's boss!" The coal Pokémon was puffing out smoke from its nostrils as it covered the field.

I looked at the tortoise with great consideration proving it to be a threat I shouted, "Spikes return you did fabulous!" I then enlarged another Pokéball as I threw it into the air. The ball went out as I shouted, "Brave go into the skies!" The Pokémon had a steel body as it soared through the winds. Under the wings were three red sheaths that were covered by the sharp wings. The feet were very sharp as it could scratch a Pokémon's shell. It had two toes and one back like a normal bird.

Brave did some aerial procedures as it kept flying around in the skies. The steel bird then waited in the air for orders. As the referee commanded, "Steven Kang has now switched his Pokémon the battle may precede." He waved the flags down as the board started to update. It looked like this:

**Steven Kang – Ash Ketchum**

**Ferrothorn – ****Charizard**

**Skarmory – Torkoal**

Ash then took the first move, "Torkoal use your smoke to cover the whole area now." The Coal Pokémon the shrouded the entire field with smoke as nothing was seen but the blackness. Ash looked at me with a grin. I instantly knew he was trying to lure me in thank God I had plan. I shouted feeling determined to beat him, "Brave use whirlwind to clear out the smoke then Brave Bird to hit him!" As Skarmory flapped its wings as hard as it could. The air from the bird's wings started to clear the smoke away causing everyone in the audience to cough. The league then put up defensive barriers protecting the audience but not the players. I stood my ground till I shouted, "Now chain with Brave Bird!" Brave charged up an aura of energy as it burst with flames into blue energy that surrounded the body as it rushed through the air to crash itself into Torkoal. I shuddered as I heard the cries of both Pokémon as the smoke began to fade making my sight a bit better. I saw the after effects of the Brave Bird as recoil started to affect it. I paid attention to that. I then heard someone say, "Lava Plume now!"

I panicked as I saw Torkoal using its shell to release a fire that would damage Skarmory at close range. I then cried out, "Fly up before you get smoked!" Brave tried its best but the flames were already sent out as it went everywhere. The lava managed to burn a small part of the stadium as it also affected the trainers. I couldn't do anything as I saw Ash wincing from the pain he got from that, but he didn't seem affected by that. As for me I saw the burning lava coming right at me as I stayed calm. The fire came to me like acid as it started to burn me severely. I started to kneel on the ground as I tried to endure the pain, but it wasn't much till I tried to stand. My insides felt terrible as I checked my hands and body seeing that they were burned. The referee then stopped the match seeing me in pain as he went over to me.

He asked me, "We can stop the battle if you want to." As I saw his face he looked worried and concerned, but I replied, "I want to continue this match and seeing you I think you should rest." He nodded glumly as I saw him all burned up as he then picked me up and went back to his place. He shouted, "The match will continue!"

Everyone shouted at me for being brave. I ignored the cheers as Ash smirked at me like he was going with this plan he had. Ash then smirked as he said, "I see even the burns won't help you to not continue but oh well there's always next time." I stared at him knowing my one thing I had to beat him at his own games. I then replied back with a steely voice that caught him off guard, "Game on Ash Ketchum."

**Well I hope that was enjoyable for you guys because I really want this story to be enjoyable for you as well. Anyways that was part 1 of the monotype battle, and in the next one we'll start the POV to Misty and you'll see why. There's also a poll for u guys check it out! Also plz at least leave a review for this story, so that I can keep on writing for you guys! **

** -From Legendkun**


End file.
